The Apprentice
by GITANJALEE123
Summary: What happens when Zatanna leaves her apprentice with the bat-boys?sparks fly between her and the badass of the family? Surely dick and tim planning something also does not help! And Oh Roy and Kori are Back!
1. ZEE?

_**This is the third time I'm trying JasonXoc fic so wish me luck!**_

_**...xx...xx...xx...**_

"_What do you mean that she will be staying with us?" asked Dick_

"_Well Zatanna and I have to travel to another dimension with the league so she asked whether her apprentice could stay with us" replied Bruce_

"_And you said yes?" yelled Jason in disbelieve_

"_Yes" replied Bruce_

"_Why?" added Tim_

"_Because she is very useful and will keep a check on you" explained Bruce_

"_Father Can I come with you?" asked Damien_

"_No son" replied Bruce._

_...xx...xx...xx..._

The boys came back from patrol to find that their guest had already arrived.

She had long, silky black hair and was very pale.

"Good evening!" greeted Dick

"Good evening. I'm Anthea Sawyer" she greeted

"The apprentice?" added Jason

"Yes" she replied

"Nice to meet you" introduced Tim

"You must be Drake.." she replied

"And you must be the son" she added pointing towards Damien

"You know us?' asked Dick

"Zee told me" she explained.

"Great!" Dick exclaimed

"Alfred! What's for dinner?" yelled Jason

"Quite down! Todd" replied Damien

"Shut up Devil spawn" replied Jason and soon Damien was on top of him.

Both of them were fighting.

"Guys we have a guest here" remarked Tim

"I think both of you should calm down" added Dick but both of them were dragged into the brawl.

Alfred entered the room to find the four bat boys fighting while Anthea sat on the sofa reading a book.

"Ms Archer!' greeted Alfred.

"Mr Pennyworth I suppose" she replied

"Please call me Alfred" Alfred answered.

"Are they always like this?" asked Anthea

"I'm afraid so" replied Alfred

"Could you please ask them to tone it down? My powers tend to go a little hay-wire amidst chaos" she informed.

"Very well" replied Alfred and he went in front of Bat-boys.

"Master Dick and Master Jason please behave responsibly. You're making Ms Anthea uncomfortable" Alfred announced

Hearing this Dick and Jason quickly stopped the fight.

"Well you are quite like Raven" Dick remarked

"Trigon's daughter?" asked Anthea

"You fucking know her?" added Jason staring wildly at her face

"Zee told me about her" explained Anthea blushing

Dick noticed this and quickly gestured Alfred.

"Dinner's ready" announced Alfred

Everyone exited the room but Dick pulled Tim in a corner" They like each other"

...xx...xx...xx...

How was it?

Please remember to rate and review.


	2. MEOW!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Batman and blah...blah...blah...**

**AND I WANT THE FIC TO BE COMICAL AND NOT TOO SERIOUS ALTHOUGH SOME DARK CHAPTERS WILL BE THERE**

**...XX...XX...XX...XX...**

Tim, Anthea and Damien were playing scramble when Dick and Jason returned from their patrol. Dick was carrying an unconscious Jason.

"What happened?" asked Anthea

"Jay got hit by the Crazy magician" explained Dick

"Can you do something?" added Tim

"I can undo the spell but I have to know the spell used" informed Anthea

"He rambled something but I could not understand it" sighed Dick

"Let's take him to bed, we can work over the spell later." Added Tim.

"Are we going to finish the game?" asked Damien

"No" replied Anthea

Soon the three carried Jason to his bed and kept him on the bed.

"So what now?" asked Dick

"Well if you two can bring me the spell used I can reverse it" replied Anthea

"I'll go and check the database" replied Tim and he left.

"Bruce will kill me" sighed Dick.

"Pray to God that he doesn't kill you first" smirked Anthea

"True" added Dick and the two left.

...XX...XX...XX...XX...

_**Jason's POV**_

_What the hell happened?_

_Why the hell is the smell?_

_Where is everyone?_

_I got dressed and went downstairs to find everyone watching TV._

"_What the fuck?"_

"_You're awake!" exclaimed Hottie_

"_Yeah" _

"_You hungry?" asked Dick_

"_No"_

"_You were hit by a magic smell" explained Hottie_

"_What happened to your hand?" asked The Devil Spawn, it had claws._

"_He's turning into a feline" explained Anthea_

"_We have to leave now!" Dick informed and he left with Tim._

...XX...XX...XX...

**After an hour Jason had completely transformed into a cat and was being chased by Damien**

"I'll kill you Todd" yelled Damien and nearly catched Jason but the cat managed to get to Anthea and went straight to her lap

"What happened Damien?" asked Anthea

"He bit Titus "explained Damien

"Why?" she added

"I JUST TOUCHED HIS EAR!" yelled Damien

"ohh" laughed Anthea scratching It's ears

"That's how you do it" she added

Damien took a sit beside her and watched her intensely.

After a few hours Dick and Tim returned to find Anthea sitting and writing something.

"Where is Jason?" asked Dick

"Believe me you don't want to know" chuckled Anthea and took them to Damien's room.

Damien was fast asleep with Jason on his lap and Titus by his side.

"Where's the camera?" smirked Tim.

...XX...XX...XX...XX...

_**THE FIRST FEW FICS WILL BE LIGHT HEARTED COMEDY WITH MY OC MEETING THE VARIOUS CHARACTERS OF THE BAT-FAMILY. I WANT TO SHOW CASE HER CHARACTER A BIT AND TAKE ONE STEP AT A TIME IN THE LOVE STORY.**_

_**ALSO THE LATER CHAPTERS WILL FEATURE ROY AND KORI AND OTHERS.**_


End file.
